


Hold Me Before I Break.

by orphan_account



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Dabi (My Hero Academia), Boundaries, Child Abuse, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Rei Todoroki, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Good Sibling Todoroki Touya, Hurt/Comfort, Lube, M/M, Massage, Mugging, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft Todoroki Touya, Thumb-sucking, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Touya Needs a Hug, Todoroki Touya-centric, Top Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, respecting boundaries, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting sent away can mean losing people, but what if getting sent away gets Touya to meet someone new.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Touya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hold Me Before I Break.

TW: Mentioned suicide and abuse, underage prostitution.

Touya was by no means a "good" person, by any standards.

He stole from his boss, used his friends to get more cash, he stole from basically anyone.

So, I bet you're wondering "Why would the son of successful businessman Todoroki Enji need to steal?"; Well, long story short, he was an abusive piece of shit husband and father, he treated his kids like dog shit found on the curb of the road, and led to his wife's suicide.

And the food was barely ever at the dinner table, with Rei, the only person who gave two damns about her kids 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝙝𝙞𝙢, the dinner table was much more empty people and food-wise.

Touya had no choice but to take up the role of guardian, making food, helping Natsuo with his homework, being a therapist since none of them can go to a real one because they wouldn't believe them (trust them they tried).

Usually the normal mugging and stealing would work for food and bandages, but with Endeavour cutting back on the food checks that he sent them, suddenly they weren't enough now.

He needed something that would get them more money, so you couldn't blame him when...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A white-haired boy with bandages covering most of his body slumped through the alleys of his neighbourhood with a bag from some a convenient shop filled with bandages, small water bottles and a couple of boxes of popsicles.

"Hey cutie!" he heard a voice call out to him, and didn't think that it wanted directions.

He rolled his eyes and turned around to the voice and looked at the 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝗆𝖺𝗇 𝗁𝗂𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝘧𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥.

"What do you want?" he growled seeing the man now smirking, "Well? Come on I have Popsicles in here." he gestured to the bag.

"How about you use that mouth for something good? Maybe for a price?"

......

"Your cock tastes like shit. Now give me cash."

......

~~~~~~~~~~~

So after that night, he that more than once.

First, it was blow jobs mostly through glory holes.

Secondly, hand jobs were added also through glory holes.

Thirdly, Anal; it hurt like a bitch, but the extra cash helped.

It was all going smoothly (except for the times the people who wanted anal didn't have lube)

Finally, he started going to houses and got fucked there.

Until some dipshits' wife caught him fucking Touya and freaked the fuck out.

She didn't notice who it was at first, but with more looking and remembering. It certainly caused a scandal.

And his father was surely 𝗽𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱.

First, the beatings that dislocated his wrist and ankle.

Then this conversation followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Touya. You're going to boarding school." he said unwavering, and not looking away from his newspaper.

He looked as if hell that comes to take him.

"But! My siblings! They need me!", he screamed, trying to get him to change his mind.

"The help will take care of them." the father took a sip of his coffee.

"Dad 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!", tears were now going down his face.

Enji rolled his eyes and groaned, "Pack up. You're leaving tomorrow."

The white-haired boy clenched his fists making his palms go white and whipped around.

"I hate you 𝗘𝗻𝗷𝗶." he hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Touya pulled Shoto into a final hug and crouched down to the 6-year-old's height.

"Remember, I'll write to you, but you have to write back or I'll think you never got it. Ok?"

Shoto nodded while crying, his burn still visible from the teapot. Why did this always happen? First, his mother left him and now Touya too? Fuyumi reminded him how it wasn't his, but Enji's fault.

Touya pulled Natsuo into an embrace and told him to stay strong and smart.

Everyone barely ever pays attention to him. The middle child, the maids' would usually forget to feed him. Now, one of the only people who would remember him is going to leave him.

Multiple 'miss you's were traded, between the two white-haired siblings.

"So Fuyumi..."

Before he could continue she lunged at him and held him close.

"I'll miss you..."

The sixteen-year-old patted his 14 year old's sister's back.

"I'd miss me too."

Fuyumi snorted and elbowed him in the chest.

"Stay safe.", she said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You too."

He picked up his suitcase and slumped over to his train.

"Bye, I love you guys!", he said as he waved them.

......

Touya sat down onto the back seat, and put the suitcase onto his feet and groaned putting his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them, trying not to cry.

"Can I sit here?"

He looked up at the boy who spoke to him.

He had dull red eyes, raven hair that looked like it belonged to a mop, and peeled off skin parts on his face and scratch marks going from his face and end on his neck; maybe. He was wearing a baggy grey hoodie and was probably taller than him.

The white-haired boy nodded and the raven plopped down next to him.

"Tenko Shimura." he put his hand in a way that he would shake it, but it kept going back to scratch his neck.

"Touya Todoroki." he shook it, and waited for the barrage of insults that always come.

"Cool.", he mumbled before pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking it in half.

"You like nut chocolate." he asked handing him the other half.

He blinked, maybe he didn't know about the "Touya Todoroki Drama".

"Sure... thanks.", he took the other half and bit down on it.

Touya smiled at him, and for the first time in his life, Tenko felt his heart flutter.


End file.
